Ponies
Ponies are creatures that inhabit the Pony Reality, mainly in Pony World, being the dominant species. Unlike the ponies from the Human Reality, they have the ability to speak, fly, and use magic. Characteristics Ponies are equines with the body covered by coat and with manes and tails of various colors. They have hooves instead of feet. They also are characterized as having marks in their flanks which represent their respective talents called Cutie Marks. When a creature from other reality arrives to the Pony Reality, they are turned into a ponie. Type of Ponies The ponies are divide into three main "types": Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns. However, they are other types of ponies. Earth Ponies Earth ponies have no wings or unicorn horn, and therefore most closely resemble real ponies. They have a special link with the earth, being the ones that treat it, and have an impressive strengh Pegasi Pegasi, or "Pegasus ponies", are ponies with wings and flight abilities. They can usually fly and interact with clouds. Unicorns Unicorns feature a magical horn on their foreheads, and usually have magical abilities. Other Types of Ponies Alicorns Alicorns, or "Winged Unicorns", are ponies that have both unicorn horn, pegasi wings and earth pony strengh. Normally, due to this, they are descripted as royalty. Crystal Ponies Crystal Ponies are ponies with the texture and "coloration" of a crystal that is the reflection of their love and hope. They are normally earth ponies and live in the Crystal Empire. Light Ponies Light Ponies are ponies whose coats radiate light. They are normally unicorns and all of them have a star seed with an eternal light. Most of them are the descendants of Princess Aurora's original tribe. Dark Ponies Dark Ponies are ponies whose star seed lost its light and was filled with darkness. Normally, they were ponies whose light was ephemeral. They have darker tones, red eyes and fangs. Other Equines Other kinds of equines are featured. Zebras Zecora is a zebra and explicitly stated not to be a pony – despite being the only other creature to feature a cutie mark. Donkeys and Mules Cranky Doodle Donkey is a donkey as his name implies; Matilda is another donkey. A resident Ponyville mule is used as a visual gag. Horses The Saddle Arabian delegates feature a different design than the other ponies that more closely resembles a real horse, with longer muzzles and thinner legs. Thestrals Thestrals are very similar to ponies, but they have a few differences: tufted ears, bat-like webbed wings, non-hairy tail and crest and a great sensitivity to sunbeams. Horse-like stylization Pony civilazition is very alike the human one, but adapted to their ways. Use of instruments Most of the time ponies hold objects with their mouths, with their "wrist", between their hooves, by using magic, or simply just with a single hoof. Applause Ponies applaud by clapping their front hooves together or by stamping their front hooves on the ground. Hoof-bump A hoof-bump, also known as high-hoof or brohoof, imitates either a handshake, high-five, or even a fist bump. Appearances They appear in every chapter, except in "The Sacrifice" in Bloom's New Life and just briefly in "The Capture of Two-Tails" in Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox. Category:Creatures